


even if you wake up, im sure i'll still be there

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Issei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: “Will you…join me?”Dai can only hope Issei hasn’t figured out his powers where he can make Dai do anything with just one look and one request. He really can’t refuse him anything. “Of course.”---sleepy bfs cuddle sesh





	even if you wake up, im sure i'll still be there

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is college/uni au floof that wouldnt stop bugging me for a while now and this was conceived at 2am so mistakes here and there ig  
> \- shu's adopted issei and ichiru here as his little bros just to clear that up

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home Issei,” Dai looks up from his laptop, giving the paper he’d been working on for finals a once-over before closing it. It can wait; however, his companion cannot. He stands to walk to the bathroom to fetch a towel. Issei sets his backpack on the couch and he peels off his jacket. The weather’s been acting up recently and another storm hit the city, even though it’s supposed to be the start of summer.

“I got donuts from Eichi,” he says placing the box on the coffee table. He thanks Dai for the towel and pats himself dry. “He keeps giving me and Ichiru free stuff; he’ll go out of business this way.” 

Dai shrugs. “You work part time at his café anyway, I think you earned it.” His younger boyfriend just smiles in response and stands on his toes so he can reach and place his lips on Dai’s cheek.

“I can set up dinner if you want to eat,” he suggests to Issei and Dai raises a brow when he sees slight hesitation on the younger’s movements. Oh. Okay then. “Did you want, to take a bath first?” He hazards a guess and smiles when he sees Issei nod in a manner Dai can describe as enthusiastic. He looks up at Dai mischievously and Dai can already guess what he’s going to say next. 

“Will you…join me?”

Dai can only hope Issei hasn’t figured out his powers where he can make Dai do anything with just one look and one request. He really can’t refuse him anything. “Of course.”

 

Dai knows that the tub is big enough to fit only one person, but when his eyes meet Issei’s, he’s long gone. So now, there he is sitting against one of the sides with his knees slightly bent to make himself fit while his younger boyfriend sits in the small space between his legs. He won’t say it out loud, but the way Issei’s skin feels against his own is amazing—

“How was your day?”

Issei’s question stops his train of thought and he’s glad it did before it turned inappropriate. “The usual. Classes were boring. I have this paper I have to finish so I’ll probably staying at the library in a few days,” he rubs his hand one the slender arm in front of him until he reached the other’s hand and intertwines them as he recounts most of the events that transpired throughout the day. “Oh and Shu-san bought more flowers again. Two bouquets of camellias.”

“Ah, Shu must be really serious about those people, huh,” Issei comments and leans against Dai’s chest and he hopes Issei can’t hear how much his heart is beating at that moment, being so close to him like this.

Besides taking his last year at university, Dai works part time at a flower shop owned by a man named Rikka. He has really eccentric customers that Dai come upon at times(Shiki keeps coming in with black rings under his eyes and its like he hasn’t slept for a year and Dai’s genuinely concerned). With Issei also working part time at Eichi’s café, they can always pay the rent for their apartment on time and even have extra money to keep themselves fed.

Well, technically Issei lives with Ichiru and Dai shares the place with Tsubasa. And it just so happens that they could possibly be dating too, as Issei’s been reporting to him(Issei caught them kissing on the couch, and Ichiru’s still in denial). Roommate swaps are easier with this little arrangement they have.

Issei tells his twin beforehand that he’ll be staying with his boyfriend and Dai will shoo away Tsubasa so they can have time alone to themselves.

Dai and Issei’s relationship is built on three words or less. It constitutes the three-word phrase ‘I love you’. Sometimes they don’t need any words at all. Dai thinks it’s nice, to just spend time with his beloved and just enjoy the other’s presence while they sit in silence. He’s more than content this way.

A few minutes later he hears Issei producing small puffs of air and Dai realizes he’s fallen asleep. “Issei?” He shakes his smaller boyfriend gently to wake him. “You can’t sleep here; you might catch a cold.”

Issei makes a small noise and he yawns. “ ‘m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dai chuckles and waits for Issei to get out of the tub so he can stand as well. He helps Issei dry and clothe himself. Its times like this that Dai can spoil his younger boyfriend. And Issei lets himself be spoiled with how languid his movements are as the taller man pulls the shirt on him and the way he’s letting Dai dry his hair. “Is it too hot?”

“No, it’s fine,” he responds before yawning. “Hmm, Dai?”

Dai turns the hair dryer off and sets it down on his leg. “What’s up?”

“I don’t think I can stay awake for dinner…” Issei trails off leaning towards the junction between Dai’s neck and shoulder. “Can we just—“ his thought is cut off by a yawn and Dai laughs quietly, but he knows exactly what Issei wants to do.

“We can do that,” he says as he scoops the smaller male up in his arms and waits for him to hang onto him before standing up. Dai walks to his bedroom and deposits Issei on the center of the mattress.

Issei makes a small sound of appreciation and rolls over to the side that was next to the wall to give Dai some space to lie down on. He snuggles up against his taller, more muscular boyfriend and keeps his head under his chin.

Dai laughs again. “Comfy?” he asks pulling the blanket over them both and he gets another hum as a reply. “Cold?” he asks again and this time a quiet ‘no’ comes from Issei. Dai’s arms encase his smaller frame anyway and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Wake me up early tomorrow? I want to make breakfast for you.”

“Hm? Are you sure? You could sleep in, don’t your classes start at noon?” Dai glances down and he’s sure he can see a pout on Issei’s lips.

“They do, but I want to do stuff for you, too…”

There’s no escape now, Issei most certainly can hear how fast his heart is beating. Issei’s just so damn precious. Dai clears his throat and he knows he should stop fighting this battle he’s losing desperately. “Okay.”

After another hum, silence envelops them once more and it’s a familiar silence where Dai can only hear Issei’s breathing and feel the steady beating of his heart. Dai looks at Issei once more and his boyfriend is warm and has fallen fast asleep next to him. He smiles.

“Good night, Issei.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you're reading this rn thanks for making it to the end


End file.
